no es dificil amar
by Alice in the wonderland13
Summary: lemon, amor, cambio de imagen por completo, el amor sucede con los seis sakamakis si asi lo desean, por partes o juntos como ustedes digan, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

holaa de nuevo es traigo una serie k creo les gustara

komori Yoi

chica rubia con el pelo por la cintura y alisado con algunas mechas rosas, ojos rosas como una rosa pálida y una gota de sangre en medio, no se pero es muy lindo y le encanta, tiene buen cuerpo, es frágil y delicado, y puede que tenga algunos instintos masoquistas. L e gusta verse linda y por eso la mayoría de veces esta maquillada, pero es hermosa de las dos formas, se preocupa por todo y quiere a todo el mundo de una manera falsa, algunas veces se autolesiona para sentirse viva, muchas veces esta triste pero lo oculta con su mascara de locura y amabilidad, le gusta estar sola, dice que no necesita amigos, que para que los querría, tanmpoco cree en el amor, de que sirve?, también es muy confiada y bipolar asique creo que eso explica todo lo demás.

Bueno ya no hice cambios en ninguno de los Sakamaki ni los otros perdónenme no me acuerdo de sus apellidos

CAP 1 YUI POV

Pfff otro día con estos monstruos, que de alguna manera me atraen, solo llevo tres días y echo de menos mi vida solitaria de antes. Otra vez vuelvo a llorar, no se porque, me siento tan insignificante, recibiendo frialdad y desprecios que no necesito, quiero que por una vez alguien me diga que me quiere. Antes de hacer nada estúpido con mi navaja o mis estúpidos sentimientos, voy a vestirme(duerme desnuda por si alguna confusión) y asearme, me pongo un crop top(los que no sepan que es eso es una camiseta muy corta parecida a un sujetador pero por arriba parece blusa, no se si me entienden)negro con cremallera por delante, una falda por arriba de la cintura negra con estampados rosas de rosas jaja. y por debajo la ropa interior XD, y descalza , me puse raya negra por debajo y una mascara de pestañas, brillo de labios y algo de rubor, me peine el pelo hacia un lado, liso y hermoso, me encanta. Bajo a la cocina y no hay nadie. (menos mal*). Me puse a hacer un brownie para mi con avellanas. Lo como tranquila y al parecer seguía sin haber nadie(que raro) pensé, de todas maneras creo que mejor así, me cambie la saya o falda por un short de licra y me fui hacia el salón de baile, me puse música latina para calentar y después puso música electrónica como lovers of the sun de David guetta o Good time de Inna y pitbull. sus movimientos eran mágicos, su vientre plano y el sudor de su cuerpo decían que ponía su máximo esfuerzo. estaba haciendo la ultima sesión, brake, y en un paso en falso cae , pero unas manos paran la desagradable caída.

Shu POV

La estuve observando desde que entro en la cocina, hermosa como siempre, bailando, es una diosa, eh presiento una caída. Sin darme cuenta ya la había cogido antes de su caída, me miro agradecida y intento soltarse de mi, pero seme hacia irresistible

-suéltame Shu- escupió fría, creía que yo era el mas frio

-eres demasiado ruidosa, noto tus aceleradas pulsaciones, voy a hacer que en vez de decir cosas frias y seas fría conmigo, te vuelvas cálida- le susurre al oído para después de eso morderla y succionar su sangre hirviendo, deliciosa, empezó a suspirar y apretarme con sus uñas, estaba excitada, no puedo negar que yo tamb lo estaba, una simple humana que lleva tres días aquí con su delicioso aroma, su delicioso sabor, su delicioso cuerpo, me encloquece. Mientras la mordia fuerte y la calentaba y provocava

, le roze con mi rodilla inconscientemente a lo que ella gimio, un gemido que era música para mis oídos, dios que pasa conmigo? me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la levante levemente y me miro sonrojada y temblaba

-olvida lo que paso aquí, solo fue un error, y tenia hambre, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, chica ruidosa-dije esto frio pero con una sonrisa que no pudo notar y desapareci


	2. Chapter 2

buenooo chicos , gracias por los comentarios, se que estube desaparecida por un tiempo , en verdad les agradezco su apoyo y ps hoy habra accion supongo y espero les guste

Cap 2: la sauna peligrosa

Yui POV

Despues de el encuentro con Shuu y su inesperado pero embriagador beso, estaba tan sudada que decidi darme una ducha, no a los baños privados, sino a las duchas tan bonitas k hay en un mini gimnasio cerca del jardin. Pero antes de ducharme prefiero meterme en una sauna y terminar de relajarme, bueno entre al vesturario, me desvesti y corri hacia la sauna desnuda pero de una forma comica ya que, me estaba agarrando los pechos para que no rebotaran. me sente en una parte oscura me estire y eche mi cabeza hacia atras y de repente me choque con algo duro, mire hacia arriba y a pesar de la oscuridad pude ver eos ojos verdes, era Reiji. Pffff la que me espera.

-Que haces aqui bitch-chan?, hueles tan bien y tu cuerpo desnudo se me hace tentador- dijo al oido, mierda estaba excitada, por su susurro, di un pequeño brinco del que el se percató

-que pasa bitch-chan? te gusta esto?- me susurro y seguido de eso me mordio y me lamio la oreja a lo que yo gemi

-no soy una puta, ya dejame y vete- dije rehusandome a lo que pasaria a continuacion

me cogio de las muñecas y me bloqueo el paso hacia la salida

- eres irresistible, me excitas tanto- despues de eso me beso y me sento sobre el, si me intentab mover me volvia a poner ahi, contra su cuerpo desnudo, contra su descumunal ereccion, contra su suaves labios, por mucho que lo odie esto es demasiado para resistirse

-porfavor sueltame-se me humedecian los ojos, y las lagrimas empezaban a caer, estoy bastante harta, solo me toman como objeto, yo no quiero eso.

-solo dejame jugar un poco, se buena y aceptame bitch-chan-dijo otra vez

- no me llames asi-susurre, el me miro a los ojos y desvio su murada a mi sudoso cuerpo, en mis pechos se detubo, los miro con deseo, seguido de eso los lamio y mordio, yo gemi ante eso. Es demasiado excitante. seguido de eso me agarro una pompi y me apreto contra su ereccion para callar mi gemid con un beso, me recosto en aquella calida manera, ya veia venir sus intenciones

-por favor, no quiero perder mi virginidad aqui, no de esta manera, por favor Reiji- le suplico

-lo entiendo bitch chan, solo dejame jugran uun poquitito mas- dijo entre mis labios, me miraba de una manera diferente a cuando llegue, bueno no creo k nada importante.

Reiji POV

ella era tan deslumbrante, sus gemidos, todo su ser. Le bese el vientre para poder admrar su perfecta intimidad, preciosa, exquisita, al poco rato pude combrobar k en efecto era deliciosa, que estaba excitada y que a pesar de estar suia olia bien, meti mi lengua alli,y la movi muy lento, pude notar su dificultosa respiracion, sus pequeños gemidos, mediante aumentaba mi ritmo mas mojada estaba, mas sabores despendia, mas gemidos, precioso.

sali de ella y introduci mis dedos para poder besarla, percibia k iba allegar asik hice movimientos fuertes y profundos con mis dedos a la vez k yo la besaba, ella, ahogaba gemidos en mi boca y lloraba. cuando ella se corrio, hizo algo inesperado k me excito muchisimo, me mordio el labio mientras temblaba, le acaricie los pezones, lambie su vientre, y su cavidad por ultima vez . Fui hacia su muslo y lo mordi, queria probar su sangre en extasis. Despues de probarla supe que no queria a nadie mas que a ella. L a bese por ultima vez y desaparecí

-Nos vemos bitch-chan- susurre.


End file.
